


last words

by duelistkingdom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, introspective is fun, pier duel, this hit me like a fuckin train and i had to write it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: during that pier duel, yuugi had no idea he'd survive.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Wishshipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	last words

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense, i was left alone

Yugi had never put much thought into what his last words might wind up being. He had considered the thought grim. Not only that… with so much life ahead of him, it was only natural that his focus was on what he’d do in the future. There was plenty of time ahead of him to think of what death and final words would be. He never thought he’d be in this position at only sixteen, having to come to grips with the fact that it was either his death or Jonouchi’s death. It was a bit unfair to be put in the position where he had to decide whose life was worth saving if he couldn’t get through to Jonouchi. He knew Jonouchi was still in there somewhere, he knew that his other self would greatly disapprove of his choice.

But he couldn’t let Jonouchi die. Shizuka was right there too and he thought the universe was rather unkind for having Jonouchi’s sister’s first sight be this awful duel. This awful position that Malik had forced them into. It was then that Yugi made the conscious choice to die. Perhaps he’d already had an inkling that was what was going to happen. Perhaps that was why his other self had been desperate to take over. Perhaps that was why he had taken the puzzle off and given it to Jonouchi. Surely his other self would understand. It was Jonouchi, after all.

“Jonouchi,” Yugi had found himself saying, well aware that these would probably be his last words. He better make them count. “I love you.”


End file.
